


Memories

by ariedling



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariedling/pseuds/ariedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when she saw him that made her memories come back. He had come in behind his father, the new hotel owner. He looked so much like her Albert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was when she saw him that made her memories come back. He had come in behind his father, the new hotel owner. He looked so much like her Albert. She wanted to

reach out, touch his face. She almost did too, until his father stood up and led him out. When they were gone, she decided to ask the man whom Mr. March was talking

to about him. After all, he seemed to know the father.

"Who was that boy?" She asked in awe.

"Oh, you mean Will Drake? Don't worry I won't let him tear the floor out." Tristan reassured her.

She shook her head. "No, the little guy in the yellow sweater, his son."

"Hazel," Mr. March said quietly. "Remember you are not Elizabeth. I can't imagine you would want to put someone else through the pain you went through when Albert

was taken."

Tristan wrinkled his brow. "The little guy's name is Lachlan. Please don't hurt him though, his father loves him very much."

"How old?" Miss Evers said sitting down.

"Nine" Tristan said a bit more concerned.

He was still angry with his mentor, but not angry enough to see his son get hurt. Will Drake was a good fashion designer, and he knew if something ever happened to

Lachlan, Will would be done.

Miss Evers left it alone after that. However, later at night, around 10:30 P. M. she appeared in Lachlan's room. She had never used her ghost ability to do this, but

decided to now. She went over to the sleeping boys bed. Before she sat down she looked at the door to make sure it was closed. She didn't want the boys father to see

her and get frightened. She then sat on the bed and touched the boys face. It was soft. She noticed his little arm around his stuffed dinosaur. She could tell he loved

that thing and probably had it since he was a baby. She sat there for a while just listening to him breathe. He reminded her so much of Albert, it hurt. If she looked

closely enough, she saw Albert in him. She left around midnight and continued to come back each night for the next several weeks. Finally on what would be the last

night, she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Mr. March.

"He's not Albert, Hazel. He's not yours."

"I know that." She said trying to reassure him.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I thought I did," She then sighed, "Of course I do, but that doesn't stop me from wanting him. So often I am so tempted to just pick him up and carry him out with me.

I honestly don't know what's stopping me." She said.

"You're conscious, be lucky you have one." He added.

She sighed, "I have been watching him. It dose seem like he is well taken care of, not to mention he and his father get along well."

"I don't think you should come here anymore." He said. "Take it from me, the more you tempt temptation the harder it is to resist it. Your still good Miss. Evers, stay

that way."

She nodded her head and turned back towards the boy. She rubbed his head one more time and gave him a kiss. This made him moan in his sleep. She had to go at

that moment then, she didn't want to take the risk of waking him nor worrying his father. With one last look she left the room, never to return again.


End file.
